Clarity
by EvaAuditore
Summary: 15 year old Alyssa Walker is just a normal Assassin, if you can call an Assassin normal. But when Alyssa suffers from a fatal head wound, and gains a talent she never knew existed, will things turn for the better? Is she seeing things more clear, or are things just more obscured?
1. Chapter One: The Start of Everything

**Welcome to my first story! This is the first chapter in my first series! Tell my what you think with a review! **

***Note: This chapter is short, but the others will be longer.**

**All rights and ownership belongs to Ubisoft. I do not own any thing except my own characters.**

Night patrol was never my favorite thing. It bored me so much, even when Jamie was there to keep me company. My dark hazel eyes swept the surrounding, searching for signs of life.

Footsteps on concrete echoed through an alley and I peered over the edge of the building. A dark figure was there, and began swiftly scaling the wall to where I was perched. I backed away from the edge, ready to attack the incoming figure.

In a matter of seconds, a pair of pale hands grasped the edge of the building and hauled a tall figure of a girl to the roof. A white hoodie with the hood drawn hid the girl's eyes, but a flash of white from her smile made me relax.

"It's about time you showed up," I said, as I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"I am actually on time," stated Jamie, "You were just early." I shrugged as I stood from my previous defensive stance.

"You ready to make rounds? Let's get this over with as quickly as possibly." I looked at Jamie, her dark hair flying in the wind. She nodded, and extended her hidden blade. I extended mine as well, and inspected the blade. Tiny intricate designs laced the thin, but durable, blade. I retracted it, and noticed that Jamie had done the same.

"Let's go," said Jamie, "We have homework to do when we're done here."

I groaned; even though we were Assassins, we still had to deal with school. But school was the least of my worries these days. Templars haunted my mind, and I was determined to destroy every single one.

Jamie turned and ran in the other direction, taking a giant leap to the nearby rooftop. I shook my head, ridding my mind of the thought; for now. I ran after her, taking a giant leap at the edge. I soared through the air and landed in a roll. Jamie already was far ahead of me, which didn't trouble me. She may be faster, but I was stronger and soon I was able to catch her.

For the next five hours, we ran side by side. Nothing was happening, and everything was quiet. We didn't encounter any Templars, or anyone. We slowed down to walking, and the only sound that could be heard was our footsteps.

"Hey Jamie," I began, "There is nothing out here. Do you think we could end early?"

"Thank goodness," Jamie exclaimed. She sat down on the edge of the roof and pulled her hood back. A cold breeze blew across the roof as I drew close to Jamie. I sat down next to her and I glanced at her. From under my hood, I saw her tired, bright blue eyes staring back at me. "Let's go home, I'm completely exhausted."

I nodded and got on my feet. I reached down and grasped her hand, and helped her to her feet. As we began walking, a noise catches our attention. The sound of many heavy footsteps echoing in an alley made Jamie and I rush to the edge. What we saw made us both gasp out loud.

Warren Vidic, the evil, Templar snake himself. He was with a group of five scouts and a strange man he was speaking in an urgent tone to. Jamie quickly pulled her hood up quickly, obscuring her eyes from view. She drew her throwing knives as I extended my hidden blade. The men stopped walking and the five scouts surrounded the men talking.

"My assistant has informed me of... _problems_ involving Subject 15. Something about the subject being pregnant interfering with our search for the Apple," said Warren, speaking to the other man. "Soon, we will need our next subject. This search was turning into a dead end."

"Of course, sir," explained the other man, "I have been informed of an infiltration soon to come. Our inside sources have said that an descendent of-"

We leaped from the sky, like raining death, and landed on two scouts. I withdrew my hidden blade from the neck of my target, as Jamie yanked two throwing knives from her target's back.

I looked up, and as soon as I made eye contact with Warren's eyes, I knew we should have called reinforcements. His look was deadly, and he meant business.

"Look," spat Warren Vidic, "two weak, Assassin dogs."

I snarled and felt my muscles tense, ready to pounce. I felt a restraining hand on my shoulder. I glanced back, noticing the warning in Jamie's features. I stood back straight, the snarl never leaving my face.

"Call me weak again, Templar scum, and see how strong I really am," I said. I glared him in the eyes, letting no fear show. I glanced back at Jamie, the visible part of her face displayed no emotion. Yet, I knew what she was thinking. Years of training together as partners as made her thoughts as easy to read as my own.

The men seemed to be quietly conversing, contemplating something or another. The more likely being how to dispose of us.

"What are doing here?" said the other man. He stared at me, as if he was actually hesitant to kill me.

"We're here to end your miserable lives," said a confident Jamie behind me. With her throwing knives in hand, she chucked three with such speed that the scouts didn't have a chance. The remaining scouts fell to ground, each with a knife protruding from their hearts.

Then, the two Templars charged us, blades and fists ready. We extended our hidden blades and attacked back. The unknown man charged me, whilst Warren attacked my friend, and the fight began.

The fight wasn't going well. I was beat up and bleeding from numerous wounds. My opponent was definitely fairing better than I, with only a minimal number of cuts. I glanced behind me, and saw that Jamie was in a worse condition than me. She was exhausted before, and now she looked like a zombie.

That's when things turned for the worse. While I was looking back at Jamie, my opponent took advantage of my distraction and sliced my arm. I stumbled back, almost losing my balance. I grabbed my arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

"You won't... stop... the Assassins," I stammered. I panted; I was so tired and worn down and hurt. I didn't know how much longer I could stand. A cry of pain made me turn around. Jamie collapsed into unconsciousness in a bloody heap, Warren Vidic standing over her.

"No!" I exclaimed. Jamie couldn't have fallen; she is so strong and brave, this couldn't be! I ran to her side, and gave a sigh of relief to see that she was still breathing. I turned around, ready to kill these vermin, only to be greeted with a fist to my face.

I fell to ground, my vision fading.

"Well done, Daniel Cross."


	2. Chapter Two: A New Way of Seeing Things

**Sorry again for another short chapter! I am suffering from a bad case of writers block... BUT! Do not fear! The next chapter (I PROMISE) will be longer. Anyway, please review! It means a lot to me and it only takes a minute. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Assassin's Creed Franchise. I only own my characters.**

* * *

I woke to a blinding white light. I blinked a few times, trying to rid the blindness from my vision. Yet everything still glowed in a strange light. I tried to sit up some, but my head throbbed in so much pain, worse than any headache I have ever had. All I could do is lay there, staring at the unnaturally bright ceiling.

While staring at the one spot on the ceiling, I had a sudden fright. I thought I forgot who I was. I racked my brain, trying to remember everything. I am an Assassin. I am 15 years old. My name is Alyssa... something. That bothered me. What was my last name? I was in this... place, all because some Templar got lucky. My head began to throb again so I pushed it all aside, and let my mind go blank.

It seemed like hours before anything at all happened. A man came into the room. He was dressed in scrubs, causing me to guess that he must be a nurse. But, something was wrong. He glowed. And not like he had been so happy he 'glowed'; he glowed blue. Bright blue. I tried to talk, ask what was happening to me, but I could only open my mouth. No sound would come out.

"Glad to see you're awake, Miss Walker," he said, all his focus on the clipboard in his hands. I breathed a sigh of relief, my last name was Walker. He looked up at the sound and looked straight into my eyes. He gasped, and dropped his clipboard.

I panicked. What could have been so horrible? Did that wretched Templar mess up my face? Was _**I **_glowing blue, too? I tried to sit up and ask what was wrong, but the pain came back in my head so intensely I almost blacked out.

"Your eyes," He finally let out. What was wrong with my eyes? There were hazel, nothing abnormal or special. They weren't huge, or super small. So, what was his deal with my eyes? He began slowly backing out of the room.

I forced myself to speak, but it came out raspy and barely audible, "What's wrong, with my eyes?"

He looked frightened, but answered, "They're glowing gold."

I gasped, and brought my hands to my eyes. I felt my eyelids and everything. Everything felt the same. I began to panic even more. What was wrong with me? What did that Templar do to me? I nearly passed out again, noticing my hands. They _**were**_ glowing blue! I wanted to scream, to cry out in distress. I wanted to run away, to wake up from this horrible nightmare. I sat up fast and rolled out of the hospital bed, causing the doctor to flee in panic. I stood there, gathering the courage to run, but soon blinding pain rippled throughout my head and body, and I collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

I woke up again, the once blinding light was gone from my vision. I sat up and looked around, and my head throbbed dully but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

I was in the same place, but nothing glowed. The only thing different was a chair, pulled up next to me. A man sat there sleeping with his head lolled back.

"Dad!"

"Wha-? Alyssa!" He leaned over and hugged me so tight that I couldn't breath.

"Dad. Squeezing. Me. Too. Tight." I squeaked.

"Sorry girlie," he said, laughing. "I'm just so glad you're okay." He looked relieved and happy, as if a weight had been taken off his shoulders. I felt sorry for my dad. He was always worried about me, and my brother. He wasn't an assassin, like us. He was a scholar. He looked at me, and tucked a loose, knotted strand of my hair behind my ear, and sighed. "You look so much like your mother."

"Thanks Dad, I miss her too," I said sadly. I slowly shook my head, ridding the thought of my mom from my mind. "Dad, where's Jamie?"

"The other room. She is in the same condition as you," he said.

"When will we get to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Good," I sighed. I hate the hospital, and I know that Jamie feels the same way.

"Go to sleep honey," he said. I began to lay down. Then, he tucked me in, just like he used to when I was younger. "You can go back to..._work_, tomorrow."

I closed my eyes, sleep and dreams invading my mind.

* * *

_I was running. Fast. Something was chasing me. I looked down, at my hands, and in them was an object, I wasn't sure what is was. Yet, my dream mind gave me an answer; the Apple of Eden. I looked to my side, a man, whose age I couldn't determine ran beside me. Then I realized something. We weren't wearing clothes. Like Adam and Eve._

_ We leaped, across glass platforms. Trees and plants grew sparsely around us. We began approaching a circular door. I worried that it wouldn't open, but as we neared, it opened. _

_ We ran in, climbing up a wall, quicker than any Assassin. We leaped from platform to platform, as fast as we could. We came to a glass window, and without hesitation, the man broke the glass._

_ We immediately jumped through climbing to the top of some structure. We stopped for a moment, seeing a strange sight; humans building a strange device, that I soon identified as another Apple of Eden. We continued on, climbing and climbing, until we reached the top. A mountain rose in the distance, and we stopped. I turned to him, saying, "Adam, I have it."_

_ I turned back and what I saw frightened me._

_ "Eve," said Adam._

_ "Look out!" I screamed as something descended upon us._

* * *

**So... what'd ya think? I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter to my Assassin's Creed Fanfic, Clarity! Please remember to review! Also, I'd like to thank all those people out there that have added this story to their favorites and/or added it to their story alerts. You guys are what make me write!**

**EvaAuditore**


End file.
